Chapter 410
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 410: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hinagiku Katsura #Nagi Sanzenin #Dr. Kurosu #Chiharu Harukaze #Isumi Saginomiya #Kayura Tsurugino #Maria #Alice (Athena Tennousu) Summary At Hinagiku's request, Nagi introduces Kurosu to Hinagiku, and explains how she had drove her to Kyoto. Hinagiku and Chiharu are amazed that she actually owns a Lamborghini. Then, Chiharu asks what Nagi has planned next, since she still hasn't come up with any manga ideas. Chiharu sternly tells her that they won't go sightseeing, since they had already spent enough time in Kyoto. Kurosu offers to take Nagi to see the Grand Shrine at Ise, since she was currently on her way there. Nagi asks if either Chiharu or Hinagiku have been to Ise before, but neither have. Nagi asks why, as a doctor, Kurosu would want to go to Ise and get help from a god, but Kurosu offers a vague reason, mentioning that there are some wishes where prayer is the only option. Since the car only has two seats, they start debating how they'd all go. Chiharu and Hinagiku don't have any money left for a train. However, Nagi remembers the ridiculous nature of her ride, and offers to take the train instead, but they don't want to take her spot. Just then, someone else offers to take them, who is quickly revealed to be Isumi. Behind her stands Kayura, appearing frustrated. Nagi asks them what they were doing in Kyoto, prompting Kayura to shout at her, saying that they've been looking all around to find her after she vanished in Hokkaido. She then adds that she was almost killed while riding with Isumi. Isumi, however, asks her to not be so rude, mentioning that they only "crashed two or three times," and that they did make it there alive. Everyone finds themselves surprised that they had crashed in the first place. Isumi then mentions that it was her fault that she got lost in Hokkaido in the first place, and therefore offers to take them to Ise as an apology, but everyone finds themselves rather concerned given the description of the ride. Nagi tries to tell Isumi that she doesn't have to do this, but Isumi gets slightly frustrated since she isn't letting her apologize. Nagi looks for suggestions and eventually decides that one can take the car, and the rest will go by train. Nagi asks Isumi to lead them and she points them to a vehicle ready for this occasion. The vehicle is revealed to be a helicopter, but everyone is hesitant to get on it. Isumi reassures them that this fourth one will make it, but this just makes everyone wonder what happened to the first three, and they refuse to get on. Isumi gets mad at them for mocking her kindness, wishing that they would get cursed. As a way to figure out who will ride in the car, they head to a shrine and decide whoever gets the best fortune would ride the car. Hinagiku goes first, but she draws great misfortune, saying that the helicopter will crash. Chiharu draws next, receiving misfortune, mentioning that her tastes will be revealed. Confident that nothing can be worse, Kayura draws next and gets great great misfortune, saying that her luck will not change. Nagi finally draws last, and receives "Loser", with a message saying that she'll spill ink on her manuscript. Since Chiharu had only drawn misfortune, she ends up riding in the car. Kayura doesn't want to get into a helicopter again, but Isumi reassures her that everything will be fine, since she has four more. Just then, Maria and Alice appear. They are asked what they were doing there, and they explain that they had heard Nagi got lost, so they were going to help her. When asked how they arrived, Maria mentioned that they used a private jumbo jet. Nagi instantly recommends that they use that, and they eventually start traveling to Ise, with Chiharu having much the same reaction as Nagi in the car: a reaction of pure terror as it hurdles down the highway at 300 km/h. Trivia Navigation